


“Asshole” is a Term of Endearment

by Notebook



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, band!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notebook/pseuds/Notebook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by a lovely anon:<br/>Could I have a band AU with SlyPKC [Seamus: Guitar and Eddie: Singer if possible cause the rock band stream :3] Umm… Fluff and such if that’s alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Asshole” is a Term of Endearment

**Author's Note:**

> Eddie tends to throw his voice at concerts, and Seamus is always the one to drag the drunks home and nurse their hangovers.

“Good night,” Eddie shouted to the cheering crowd in front of him, his voice beginning to rasp from overuse, “We love you all!”

Seamus gave a slight nod of his head and raised a hand from his guitar to wave, still not quite accustomed to having the attention of so many people. The crowd gave a final cheer as the band left the stage, exiting to the room out the back.  
The band began to mingle and talk, coming down from the performance-high, and Eddie bounced on the balls of his feet as he spoke to Seamus.

“That was so good!” He spoke excitedly, his voice gravelly, “They’re still cheering!”

Seamus watched his friend bounce with a smile, and nodded.

“Best concert yet, definitely.”

“Aw, Seamus, you can’t say that! It’ll upset the fans!”

Seamus chuckled, raising an eyebrow at Eddie’s voice.

“I think you threw your voice out on that last song. You sound terrible.”

“No way!” Eddie shook his head, “I’m fine. C’mon, let’s get going! I’ve got a bar waiting for me.”

“A bar?” Seamus sighed, with a shake of his head, “Is that really the best idea right now? We’re going to be exhausted tomorrow, I don’t fancy being hungover too.”

“Aww, Shay, c’mon!” Eddie whined, dragging out his last words in plea, “We haven’t gone drinking together in ages!”

Seamus pondered that for a moment, ready to correct him, when he realized that the bubbly man was quite right. It had been months since they had gone drinking together, the both of them had been far too busy with touring and band issues to take a break together, and relive their favourite past-time.

“Alright.” Seamus agreed and the lead singer let out a cheer, one that Seamus quickly cut off, “But, I’m not dragging your drunk ass home.”

“Deal.” Eddie agreed, with his trade-mark grin.

—-

“How is it,” Seamus muttered gruffly as he shifted his friend’s position on his back, “That I always end up dragging your drunk ass home?”

Eddie giggled and offered a weak shrug before he murmured back in rough Spanish.

“No sé, Shay, no sé.”

Seamus frowned and paused in his steps to adjust Eddie’s grip around him.

“Stop it, you’re choking me. And can you repeat that in English? I don’t speak your strange language.”

Eddie giggled again and shook his head before resting it on Seamus’s shoulders.

“It’s not strange. You’re strange.”

Seamus sighed, and shook his head, knowing that Eddie was too intoxicated to translate for him.

“At least it was a home show,” Seamus murmured to the drunk man on his back, “That way we don’t have to explain to a hotel receptionist that I’m not kidnapping you.”

Eddie let out another brief giggle before lapsing into silence.

A few more steps later, a quiet snore made it’s way to Seamus’s ears and he sighed, knowing that Eddie being asleep would make his job even harder, as he now had to make sure that his grip remained firm.

“Once again,” he murmured to no-one in particular, “Why am I always the one to drag the drunks home?”

—-

Eddie’s eyes fluttered open at the sound of bird song, and he blinked in an attempt to clear his vision. He was on a couch, he realized, one that he soon realized to be Seamus’s.  
He coughed suddenly, and cupped his hands over his mouth. As he brought his hands up to his face however, he became aware of a note taped to his hand. He peeled it off, and unfolded it, reading Seamus’s rough scrawl.

_Eddie,_

_You’ve been coughing and swearing in Spanish all night. I told you that you fucked your throat, but no, you didn’t listen. Guess who you kept up all night?_

_You’re probably hungover, too._

_Un-fucking-believable._

_Anyway, I’m out getting breakfast, but I left you painkillers and cough medicine._

_Listen to me next time, would you?_

_Asshole._

Eddie giggled hoarsely, and mumbled to himself.  
“Love you too, Shay.”


End file.
